


Compare and Contrast

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chip and Dustin discussed the Avengers.  That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare and Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't own them.

“Dude….aliens…really?” Dustin said as he stared at the screen. 

“Good way to introduce Thanos, I suppose.” Chip said as he scrambled for the remote. 

“Thanos sucked, dude. Death totally had him wrapped around her fingers. It was kind of funny how she took it from him.” He said as he took it first. 

Chip stuck out his tongue. 

“You just want Ultron to show up already,” Chip said as he stolen the popcorn instead. 

“Ultron is ten times more awesome than Thanos, dude.” He pointed out and tried to reach for the popcorn. 

“Ultron has abandonment issues like whoa!” Chip said as he held the bowl away from him. 

He frowned for a moment. 

“Okay…you are right but man…there isn’t any drama free villains. Look at our villains! Man, issues don’t cover it.” 

“Morticon had angry issues. Terrors…I am sure had plenty of issues. Implesus or Callidor had a whole bunch of issues with Daggeron. Not going to touch that with a ten foot pole.”

“I know how you feel. Not going to get into Lothan’s family issues. It even gives Cam a headache,” He said. 

“How is Cam doing by the way?” 

“Man, he is still “trying” to improve his super pushy button thingy. I am not sure what half of those buttons do but if Cam said that it works. I am not one to argue.”

Chip laughed. 

“So back to the movie…what did you think of Black Widow? Not one of the originals but she was awesome.” 

“She made sense to be there. They built her in for it. Introducing Ant Man would be kind of strange at this point since they have plans for the movie.” 

He made a noise. 

“Dude, he is such a wimpy guy! I still can’t figure out how Ultron couldn’t just crash him. Wasp is awesome and she better be in the movie. Him…I am not going to see the movie,” He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Yes, you are.” 

“No, I am not.” 

“Yes, you are and I will make sure it. Who else I am going to ask to mock him? Vee? Or Xander? They would mock me instead of the movie…that would be no fun” Chip said as he waved the popcorn around. 

“Okay, you have a point, dude.”

“Beside, I think you hate him because he looks like us.” 

“NO WAY, DUDE! We look totally more awesome than him.” 

Chip laughed. 

“We wore spandex. Their outfits looked a lot more comfortable than ours,” Chip said. 

“Captain America and Black Widow wore spandex,” He said with a grumble. 

“I wouldn’t call what they wore spandex….”

“Close enough!” 

“And the aliens…we did aliens. Their aliens are much more cooler than most teams. You know what…I think almost every team has done aliens.” 

“Expect your team,” He pointed out. 

“I said almost all of the teams. We had own special form of craziness.” 

“We had ninja aliens. That is all category in itself, dude.” 

“Point taken. Do you think our zords could take the flying aliens?” Chip said thoughtfully. 

“Totally. We would have crushed them,” He said.

“And half of New York.” 

“Very true. And Loki?”

“If we could avoid the mind controlling staff, I think we would have been good. Although, if you just knocked out from an explosion, the mind control would go away. So, it would last like…5 seconds.” Chip added. 

He laughed. 

“Yup. So, Loki would be our monster of the week.” 

“So, we could have solve this problem in like…a day and got home before pizza,” He said thoughtfully. 

“Probably…” Chip added. 

A silence fell between them. 

“Still a good movie, dude,” He said.

“The best.” 

“Wanna watch Thor?” He asked as he got up from the sofa to get the dvd. 

“So, I can mock his lack of control over his element,” Chip asked.

“Of course! Then we can watch Electra and mock her ninja skills and bad plot of the movie.”

“Deal.” 

End


End file.
